vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Always and Forever
Always and Forever (en español Siempre y para siempre) es el primer episodio de la primera temporada de la serie y el primer episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis KLAUS MIKAELSON, EL HÍBRIDO VAMPIRO/HOMBRE LOBO ORIGINAL, REGRESA A NUEVA ORLEANS EN ESTE SPIN-OFF DE ''THE VAMPIRE DIARIES'' - Klaus Mikaelson, el Híbrido vampiro-hombre lobo original, ha regresado al supernatural Barrio Francés de Nueva Orleans, - la ciudad que su familia ayudó a construir hace 300 años. Determinado a ayudar y buscar la redención de su hermano, Elijah deja atrás a su hermana Rebekah y sigue atrás. Elijah descubre que la hermosa y rebelde loba Hayley - una ex de una noche de Klaus - ha caído en manos de una bruja llamada Sophie Deveraux. Cuando Sophie revela unas noticias que podrían cambiar sus vidas, Elijah se da cuenta de que la familia Original puede tener una segunda oportunidad en la humanidad y redención. Klaus, sin embargo, es más intrigado por su reciente inesperado reencuentro con su antiguo protegido, Marcel, un vampiro carismático pero diabólico que ahora tiene el control total sobre los habitantes supernaturales de Nueva Orleans. Klaus se compromete a reclamar lo que una vez fue suyo - el poder, la ciudad y su familia. Cami y Davina también aparecen. Trama Elenco Elenco Principal *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda como Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes como Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell como Davina Claire Elenco Recurrente *Shannon Kane como Sabine Laurent *Eka Darville como Diego *Callard Harris como Thierry Vanchure *Sebastian Roché como Mikael (flashback) *Malaya Rivera Drew como Jane-Anne (cadáver) *Karen Kaia Livers como Agnes Elenco Invitado *Nathaniel Buzolic como Kol (flashback; neutralizado) *Devon Allowitz como Henrik Mikaelson (flashback) Co-Protagonizada por *Aaron Schwartz como Hombre del Barco *Joseph Gray como Hombre Alto *Chris Osborn como Vampiro *Derek Roberts como Vampiro Inacreditado *Desconocida como Esther (flashback) Trivia *Narrador: Elijah Mikaelson. *Antagonistas: Mikael (pasado) y Marcel (presente). *Significado del título: una referencia al voto que Klaus, Elijah y Rebekah juraron luego de la muerte de su madre. También es una referencia por el punto de vista de Elijah, ya que él siempre se ha tomado el voto de corazón más enserio que los otros. *Este episodio marca la primera aparición de Sabine. **Sabine reconoció a Elijah sin una introducción. **Hay presagio de que ella es realmente Celeste porque ella menciona "espíritus vengativos" y pone los ojos en blanco con irónica de los ojos a los turistas a quienes está mostrando el Barrio. La ironía en su voz es debido al hecho de que ella misma es un espíritu vengativo que posee el cuerpo de la Sabine, la guía turística y un bruja del Barrio Francés. *Este es el primer episodio con flashbacks de . *Rebekah sólo apareció en los flashbacks y durante una conversación telefónica con Elijah. *Elijah es neutralizado por la primera vez en el presente en esta nueva serie, excluyendo la cantidad de veces que fue apuñalado en . *Marcel insinúa que Davina podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse contra los Originales en una pelea. *Por primera vez en esta serie, los Originales son llamados "Los Antiguos" por Davina. *En los flashbacks de este episodio, Klaus muestra su normal "cara de vampiro Original" y colmillos de vampiro normal, en lugar de sus habituales características como híbrido Original, ya que los flashbacks tomaron lugar antes de que rompiera la maldición del híbrido. Esta es la primera vez desde el episodio The Sun Also Rises de la segunda temporada de The Vampire Diaries. * Sophie revela que Jane-Anne había ligado con un hechizo a su hermana y a Hayley. Este es el mismo hechizo de vinculación que Lucy hizo para ligar a Katherine con Elena en el episodio Masquerade, el mismo que Esther realizó para ligar a todos sus hijos entre sí en la Temporada 3 y el que Bonnie hizo para vincularse con Katherine en la Temporada 4. **Cada uno de estos grandes hechizos de enlace se llevaron a cabo, ya sea con magia o un hechizo; de manera diferente. Jane-Anne incorporó la práctica de la magia representacional con la magia ancestral; Lucy presumiblemente utilizó magia tradicional o de espíritus; Esther utilizó un ritual que incorporaba la sangre de cada uno de sus hijos, y Bonnie utilizó la Expresión. *Este episodio demuestra que Klaus fue forzado a matar por primera vez, * Al final del episodio, Klaus y Elijah se trasladan a una casa de plantación a las afueras del Barrio Francés. Elijah revela que esta casa es de él, la cual él compró para tenerla como sede de sus negocios en el Barrio. Esta es la primera vez que una casa pertenece a Elijah; en The Vampire Diaries las únicas casas de los hermanos Originales que se mostraron fueron las de Klaus y Rebekah. Más tarde fue revelado que la casa en realidad perteneció al Gobernador en 1820, donde también Marcel trabajó como esclavo antes de que fuera adoptado por Klaus. *El ataúd de Finn aparece en este episodio, aunque el propio Finn no se ve. *Este es el primer episodio del primer capítulo de la Temporada Uno, Capítulo del Regreso *Elijah y Hayley se conocieron en este episodio y hablaron acerca del bebé. Asesinados *2 vampiros desconocidos - extracción de corazón; asesinados por Elijah Mikaelson. Continuidad * El título hace referencia al "pacto" hecho por Rebekah, Klaus y Elijah visto en el episodio Ordinary People de permanecer juntos, "siempre y para siempre." * Este es el primer episodio flashback de Mikael desde Ordinary People en . * Este episodio vuelve a narrar el episodio piloto desde el punto de vista de Elijah, como una mejor manera para aclimatar a los nuevos espectadores a la familia. Por lo tanto, un significativo porcentaje del episodio consiste en materiales de archivos, la mayor parte del episodio The Originals como: el primer flashback de Ordinary People, Klaus rompiendo la maldición en The Sun Also Rises y Klaus matando a sus híbridos en O Come, All Ye Faithful. * Este es el primer episodio en la serie en que Henrik Mikaelson es mencionado por alguien. * Este es el primer episodio donde Sebastian Roché aparece como Mikael en The Originals, el tercer flashback que aparece desde The End of The Affair y Ordinary People, y el primer episodio en el que Mikael aparece desde el episodio Homecoming de (donde Mikael fue destruido por Klaus con la propia estaca de roble blanco de Mikael.) *Kol aparece en este episodio apuñalado en un ataúd. Su última aparición fue en The Vampire Diaries en el episodio Graduation y esta es su primer aparición en un flashback. ** Fue asesinado en la Temporada Cuatro de The Vampire Diaries, cerca de un mes antes de la llegada de Klaus a Nueva Orleans. * Esto marca la primera vez que la daga de cenizas del roble blanco ha sido utilizada en The Originals y la primera vez en el universo TVD/''TO'' desde que Klaus apuñaló a Rebekah en la Cuarta Temporada de The Vampire Diaries. * Cronológicamente, el flashback marca el momento en el que Klaus se convierte en híbrido, cuando hace su primer asesinato después de haber sido convertido en vampiro y activa su maldición lobuna. * Este episodio muestra por primera vez el ritual de la Maldición del Híbrido que Esther realizó en Klaus para mantener a su lado lobuno dormido. Locaciones *Nueva Orleans **Barrio Francés ***Rousseau's ***Jardin Gris **Cementerio Lafayette **Mansión Mikaelson **Iglesia de Santa Anna ***Cuarto de Davina Detrás de Escenas *El episodio en Estados Unidos fue visto por 2.21 millones de personas. *Una doble interpretó a Esther porque la actriz que la interpreta, Alice Evans, estaba embarazada en ese momento así que tuvieron que reemplazarla. Referencias Culturales *'' '' es el nombre de una canción de 1977 de la banda . *La llegada de la Mikaelsons a América refleja la llegada de Drácula a Inglaterra en el libro de Bram Stoker. *''Always and Forever'' es o era una comedia, drama romántico de TV/Película que fue estenada en 2009. *''Always and Forever'' es el nombre de un album del grupo inglés "Eternal". *''Always and Forever'' es una canción y sencillo del disco del cantante griego is Kostas Martakis. *'' '' es una película suiza de drama de 1991 dirigida por Samir. Citas :Elijah: En el transcurso de mi larga vida, he llegado a la conclusión de que estamos unidos para siempre a aquellos con los que compartimos sangre. Y aunque no podamos elegir a nuestra familia, ese vínculo puede ser nuestra mayor fortaleza... o nuestro más profundo pesar. Esa desafortunada verdad me ha perseguido desde que tengo memoria. ---- :Rebekah: Hola. Hmmm... me alegra ver a un hombre tan apuesto después de un largo viaje. ¿Me lo puedo comer hermano? :Elijah: Preferiría que no lo hicieras. ---- :Sabine: ¿Vas a continuar siguiéndome, Elijah, o quieres hablar? :Elijah: Sabes quien soy. :Sabine: Los vampiros Originales siempre lleváis traje. Tu familia es famosa entre las brujas. Sobretodo ahora que tu... hermano ha vuelto a la ciudad. ---- Multimedia Soundtrack Galería |-|Promocionales= TO101flashback Klaus.jpg TO101flashback ElijahMikael.jpg TO101flashback Mikael.jpg The Originals AaF.jpg TO101promo Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO101promo Sophie(2).jpg TO101promo Hayley(3).jpg TO First Look Hayley.jpg TO First Look Elijah.jpg TO101promo Haylijah.jpg TO101promo Elijah-Hayley.jpg TO101promo Elijah-Hayley (2).jpg TO First Look Haylijah.jpg TO101promo Sophie.jpg TO101promo Elijah-Klaus-Hayley.jpg TO101promo Hayley.jpg TO101promo Elijah(2).jpg TO101promo Elijah.jpg TO First Look Klaus.jpg TO101promo Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO First Look ElijahKlaus.jpg TO101promo Hayley(2).jpg TO101promo Eljah-Rebekah.jpg |-|Capturas= Originals101-0053.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 04.jpg Klaus 1700.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 06.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 07.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 08.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 10.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 11.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 12.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 13.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 14.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 09.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 15.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 16.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 17.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 18.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 19.jpg TO Capturas - Always and Forever 20.jpg Originals101-1088.jpg Originals101-1113.jpg Originals101-1171.jpg Originals101-1232.jpg Originals101-1293.jpg Originals101-1488.jpg Originals101-1501.jpg Originals101-1646.jpg Originals101-1658.jpg Originals101-1723.jpg Originals101-1715.jpg Originals101-1800.jpg Originals101-1827.jpg Originals101-1850.jpg Originals101-1870.jpg Originals101-1873.jpg Originals101-1888.jpg Originals101-1893.jpg Originals101-1907.jpg Originals101-1901.jpg Originals101-1914.jpg Originals101-1922.jpg Originals101-1925.jpg Originals101-1928.jpg Originals101-1935.jpg Originals101-1938.jpg Originals101-1969.jpg Originals101-2002.jpg Originals101-2008.jpg Originals101-2041.jpg Originals101-2048.jpg Originals101-2055.jpg Originals101-2070.jpg Originals101-2083.jpg Originals101-2086.jpg Originals101-2167.jpg Originals101-2173.jpg Originals101-2186.jpg Originals101-2190.jpg Originals101-2213.jpg Originals101-2048.jpg Originals101-2243.jpg Originals101-2248.jpg Originals101-2254.jpg Originals101-2255.jpg Originals101-2258.jpg Originals101-2262.jpg Originals101-2263.jpg Originals101-2291.jpg Originals101-2297.jpg Originals101-2312.jpg Originals101-2315.jpg Originals101-2319.jpg Originals101-2338.jpg Originals101-2386.jpg Originals101-2388.jpg Originals101-2399.jpg Originals101-2401.jpg Originals101-2414.jpg |-|Detrás de Escenas= Daniel-Gillies-and-Joseph-Morgan-BTS-The-Originals-1x01.jpg TO-Ep1scrpt.png Referencias Ver también en:Always and Forever Categoría:Temporada Uno (The Originals) Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals Categoría:Episodios con Flashbacks